1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of high performance computer graphics systems and, more particularly, to real time rendering of graphics data representing transparent and opaque objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for high performance graphics systems that can render complex three-dimensional (3D) objects and scenes realistically has increased substantially. Modern high performance graphics systems also support special effects such as anti-aliasing, texturing, shading, fogging, alpha-blending, and specular highlighting. The increase in demand for better performance is at least in part due to new applications such as computer-generated animation for motion pictures, virtual reality simulators/trainers, and interactive computer games.
Many of the images of interest in these new applications include transparent objects. Previous methods of processing transparent objects involve off-line graphics systems and software that slowly generate a series of graphic images one frame at a time. A system and method adaptable to high-speed graphics systems capable of generating images at increased rates (e.g., video rates) is needed.